Reid and his big mouth
by EpicLover
Summary: Reid is a bit angsty because of the dinner with Morgan he just had. Some talk about sex but title is dirtier then story.. I think. MorganxReid, established relationship. Remember to R


**Needless to say, I own nothing! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a Wednesday night, Morgan was relaxing on his couch, watching a hockey match while Reid stood in the kitchen, chewing his lip and wallowing in self-pity .

Morgan had cooked that night, a romantic dinner that they had enjoyed together with candle light and soft background music. The roasted chicken Morgan had made, had been the best Reid had ever eaten, but as they eat all the genius had talked about was the cruelty of chicken slaughter. How they first live a short but hard life cramped together in small cages before brutally being decapitated, drained and plucked. He had told his lover about how the chickens are mutilated while the are alive. How the farmers keeping them clips of their beaks, claws and wings so they cant fight or run away.

Morgan had listen quietly all thru dinner. He had let his boyfriend go on and on with his morbid lecture before telling him not to worry about it. He only bought free-ranged meet.

Reid had blushed and stuttered something like _"Oh yeah.. R-right"_. Before offering to do the dishes as a thank you for the dinner. Morgan had just nodded and walked out to his living room, settling down in his couch before turning on the match.

Reid had finished the cleaning up and now stood leaning against the kitchen counter, thinking the dinner over and over in his head. Wishing he hadn't gone on and on about the repulsing ways of chicken slaughter. What kind of conversation topic was that for a nice meal with the one you loved? Especially when your loved had slaved in the kitchen for an hour or two to prepare the wonderful dinner.

Not that you could really call it a 'conversation'. A lecture would be a better word since Reid hadn't kept quiet long enough to ever let Morgan join in. The genius cover his eyes and almost let out a frustrating grunt as he remembered how he had described the slaughter in detail, leaving out nothing to the imagination.

_Nice one _He thought to himself as he combed a hand thru his long hair _How can you call someone a genius when he can't even manage to hold a proper dinner conversation? Morgan must think I'm a real nutcase._

_Maybe he wasn't listening.. _Said another voice in his head and for a second Reid calm down. But then the voice continued. _Most people doesn't listen to your rambling. If your lucky, maybe Morgan is one of those people. _But Reid didn't feel lucky.

Sure, he would have loved for the conversation to never have happened in the first place. But the thought that his boyfriend wasn't listening to him made him feel sad.

"Spence! What are you doing in there?" Morgan's voice spooked Reid out of his hurtful thinking.

"J-just finishing up" He answered. Could it really be so that Morgan didn't listen to him? He hadn't said anything at dinner, just nodded a few times and made the occasionally humming sounds, like he WAS listening..

And he had made that 'free-ranged chicken' comment on the end. _Yeah, but he could still had tuned out most of your babbling_.. Came the voice again.

Reid heart ached at the thought. Maybe Morgan was getting tired off him. When they had first started going out Morgan had seemed more enthusiastic when Reid went into one of his lecture moods, he use to smile and cut in to ask something. Or sometime when he just listened he would stroke a lock of hair behind the genius ear or caress his hand or arm or anywhere he could get his hands on. Tonight he had just hummed.

Reid started to feel dizzy. They had only been together a little over six month but it had been the best six month by far in Reid's life. He wasn't sure he could cope if Morgan broke up with him.

The genius felt a sudden need to find out if Morgan had listen to what he had said thru dinner but at the same time the though of bringing up the idiotic subject again made his skin crawl. He had do find out some other way.. He had to test his lover.

Reid slightly blushed as the though hit him. Morgan had been nothing but wonderful to him since they started going out. He should trust him boyfriends love. But his confident wouldn't allow him. He had to test him!

Reid walked out of the kitchen with determent steps, making his way to the couch and sat down next do his lover. Morgan scotched a little closer and threw his arm around Reid's shoulder. A relieved smile appeared on the genius lips.

_Sure, your body he enjoys._

Reid smile disappeared as the voice in his head started taunting him again. Was Morgan just interested in his body? He licked his lips and settled his eyes on the TV as he tried to calm himself.

They sat there watching the match in silence for a while. Reid had a plan but he was afraid that he might discover that Morgan actually didn't listen to him. That he had in fact grown tired of the skinny, awkward genius. What had he even see in him to start with?

"Did you know the name hockey comes from the French word "hoquet", which is a shepherd's crook?" Reid said in the most casual voice he could produce.

Morgan hummed absentmindedly, eyes still on the TV.

"Y-yeah" Reid continued nervously "There are three types of hockey, Roller skate, field and ice. Ice hockey is by far the most popular one. The game was invented in the mid-1850's by British soldiers based in Canada, but the rules used today was not set until 1879. They were written by students at the McGill University in Montreal."

Reid paused and glanced over at Morgan who nodded slowly, eyes on the match. Reid bit his lip and turned his gaze away.

"The game is believed to have been first played in the USA in 1893. By the beginning of the twentieth century the sport had spread to England and other parts of Europe. And 1920 ice hockey became a Olympic sport" Reid kept on rambling.

This time Morgan made no sign of listening what so ever. Reid let out a small frustrated sight. Morgan wasn't listening to him. When had he stopped? Or had he never done so in the first place? The last though made Reid frown. Had he?

Maybe he was just interested in Reid body. A sudden and unfamiliar feeling of anger hit Reid. Was Morgan just playing with him? The man did have an unusually big appetite when it came to sex. Far above average for most men his age and Reid sometime had problems keeping up with his stamina. Could it be that Morgan just thought of him as a convenient fuck? They were always together, both at work and off work. He swallowed his anger before talking again. Making sure his voice would sound as natural as he could.

"Chicken and hockey aside, I know something else we could do that would be more fun"

Morgan made no noise or movement. Reid felt his anger heat up again but he fought it back and continued speaking in a casual, almost monotone voice.

"Something sweaty and exhausting and right down dirty in the bedroom. Not that a bed in really needed, we have managed to due before with the kitchen table, shower, this couch, your desk and your desk chair. And lets not forget the hallway floor and that one time up against the front door. That was a memorable one"

Reid almost jumped as Morgan made a hissing sound but he soon understood that it was because his team missed a goal shoot.

"Maybe we could try something new. If there is anything left for us to try. I always been curious about mixing food and sex.. Eating thing of eat other. Or would you prefer chatting up some stranger of the internet and try a threesome instead?" Reid blushed but kept his calm and usual tone. He was never one to talk about sex, and he still wasn't comfortable initiating it, even after six month. But still no respond from his lover.

"I'm pretty much begging you to do me right now and your really aren't listen to me are you?" Reid question but he kept the tone as he usually sounded as he blabbed facts.

"I really need you to hear me" Reid's continued, his tone was still firm but his inside was falling apart. Morgan hadn't heard a word. As Reid though about going home, maybe for the last time, Morgan stood up and headed in to the kitchen, without giving Reid so much as a look. Had he even noticed the genius beside him?

Reid heart sank in his chest, this was it. Morgan was tired of him, it was only a matter of time before he would actually brake up with him. Should Reid just wait for it or should he spare them both some time and just do it himself. He smiled ironically at the thought. _Right, like I could ever brake up with Morgan. He's the love of my life._

As he sat there, fighting back the tears Morgan walked back out of the kitchen, hands full of items from his refrigerator.

"So I found some peanut butter, chocolate sauce, that nasty strawberry jell-o you like and a bottle of whip cream. Witch do you-"

He stopped his steps as he saw Reid teary eyes. He let out a tired sight but smiled softly as he walked over to the couch, putting the thing from the kitchen down on the coffee table. He turned to Reid and took the genius hand in his, giving it a small kiss before he looked at Reid with a warm smile.

"I did know that hockey had been a Olympic sport since 1920" He said with a loving voice before continuing "But I didn't know the word hockey came from the france word.. What was it again?"

"Hoquet" Reid answered frowning. Had Morgan actually listened?

"And yes that time after the Christmas party when we did it against the front door was amazing." Morgan smile grow bigger as he remembered the time they almost hadn't made it inside. Almost.

Reid eyes widened. _Oh my god he did hear me! _He though as his cheeks turned red.

"And anytime you want to try something knew in the bedroom department I'm all game." Morgan says with a small nod to the table. Reid's eyes looked over at the table before jumping back to Morgan. Cheeks burning redder and redder.

"But the ménage à trois you can you forget" Morgan smiled teasingly as he leaned closer "Cuz I ain't sharing you with anyone".

"Y-you tricked me" Reid accused Morgan, trying to look offended, but it came out more like a deer stuck in headlights.

Morgan chuckled before kissing his boyfriend softly. "No" He protested "I was punishing you"

"W-why?" Reid asked with a worried frown.

"Cuz you keep doubting me" Morgan explained as he brushed a stray hair out of Reid's face "Last month you insisted that I couldn't love you cuz I wasn't really gay and the month before that you thought I had something going on with Garcia. And just last week you made a list of reasons why I should break up with you over breakfast. And now you think I don't listen to you, am I right? But I always listen Spence, even thou I wish I never would have heard half of what you told me about chickens over dinner."

Reid thought back on the events as Morgan counted them. He really had been a pain in the ass, hadn't he? "Sorry" he mumbled quietly. He felt like a little kid that that just been scold by his parents. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to trust Morgan. His head and heart just had a hard time believing that this generous, gorgeous man in front of him could actually love him as much as he love him.

"It's ok" Morgan smiled with a silk smooth voice "Your going to make it up to me in the bedroom. Or would you prefer my desk chair?"

Reid's blush grow darker again "Ha-ha" He laughed mockingly.

Morgan grinned wickedly "Oh you wont be laughing when I'm finished with you pretty boy."

Reid heart skipped a beat as he heard the promise. He glanced over at the thing on the table again and bit his lip to suppress a excited smile "Bedroom then" He blushed as he stood up, eager go get started.

Morgan chuckled as he stood up and gave the smaller man a deep, hungry kiss "Bedroom it is" He grinned before grabbing the items and his boyfriends hand. leading him down the hall to the bedroom, for a night of sticky fun. He couldn't wait to taste the combination whip cream/Reid.

* * *

God, buddha, Allah, Shiva, Jesus and all the other gods love people how reviwes what they read. =) Karma points to the max!

And if anyone has any requests or wishes on what they would like to read next (only MorganxReid pairing), I would be more then happy to hear them. I'm suffering a light case of writters block and could use a god idea or two =)


End file.
